According To You
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Lets just say Sakura is not being appreciated by Sasuke and she is fed up. So she ends up upgrading.
1. Chapter 1

HMM so i heard this song that I know was like perfect for Sakura so I got some inspiration from it. This is an Anti-Sasuke fic for sure. lol so here we go!

* * *

The arena was fill with thousands of screaming fans. It was dark and the only lights that could be seen were the sparkly lights of cameras and the dim lights of celluar devices. The anticipation for the next song to come on was thick in the air.

Finally silouette began to walk out on stage. The crowd began to cheer. The music started to play and the walking shadow began to play the guitar in their hand and sang.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. according to you.

The lights turned on and revealed the siloutte to be a beautiful, pink haired and geen-eyed teen. She wore a red tee, black fingerless gloves, slightly torn skinny jeans and red chucks adorn her feet. The crowd energy from the crowd increased at the sight of her. Determination was in her eyes and she held a smirk and she picked up the beat with her guitar and sang.

But according to HIM  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to HIM  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping now,  
So baby tell me what i got to lose.  
He's into me for everything i'm not,  
According to you.

The pink hair singer eyes held some annoyance and slight sadness. She began to the think of the memories good and bad she had with a certain raven head teen.

According to YOU  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
And you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause i always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with That.  
According to you. according to YOU.

The pinkette smiled and you can see the joy in her eyes as she rocked out on her guitar. She sang and slightly began to dance as the beat began to pick up again.

But according to HIM  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping now,  
So baby tell me what i got to lose.  
He's into me for everything i'm not,  
According to you.

She began to seem to look out at the crowd as she sang the verse. Only a few knew that there was meaning or a message of some sorts. And she was happy with it.

I need to feel appreciated,  
Like i'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide

The spotlight was than turn to a redish-brown hair guitarist. He slightly nodded his head as he did his guitar solo. He wore a black dress shirt that was slightly open, his jeans were slightly baggy and he was wearing black chucks. The lead singer began to slightly bob her head and tap her foot to the beat. After she saw the cue she began to sing.

But according to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.

Her smirk changed into a grin as she thought about what the said boy face would look like when he heard that. Apparently her guitarist was thinking the same thing since a smirk now adorn his usually unfazed face. She was also thinking about him.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell you what you got to lose.  
He's into me for everything i'm not,  
According to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

The beat began to slow. She gave a slightly sad smile and a hint of sarcasim as she finished her song.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

The lights dimmed to darkness as the song died down. The crowd applaud and cheered louder than before the performance. The lead singer was happy with the crowd but she honestly could wait to see her current boyfriend. A grin spread across her face at the thought of him.

* * *

Well I am going to leave it here I'll be sure to update just tell what you think and give me some feedback with some reviews. ;) oh yeah before I for get I don't own naruto and the song is by Orianthi.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so here's the next chapter a little christmas present to you all. Thx for the reviews and favs and alerts and and any thing else. lol

* * *

Now let's go to where it all began.

A pink hair girl was sitting at her table eating a bowl of cereal. She ate slowly as her veridian orbs stared out nothing in particular that was in the kitchen. Her mother left the house earlier in the morning to head out to work. She glance at her phone and left out a sigh as she scratched her large than normal forehead. She was running late for school already.

"Well I guess I'm going to be late to day," she mumbled to herself as she got up from the table and walk towards the sink.

She placed her bowl in the sink and went to get her stuff for school. She walked out of the house and began the walk to school. Her thoughts began to wonder as she walked. She thought of her odd group of friends. Naruto her loud mouth best friend and partner in crime. Ino her other almost equally loud blond friend that is always trying to hook her up with a guy. That is until she met him. Sakura shook her head at the thought of her new crush. Her thoughts turned back to her friends. Hinata the overly shy girl, Tenten the tomboy that kicks ass on the soccer team, Lee the very youthful male soccer star. Then of course there was Kiba the dog boy, Shino the bug boy and Shikamaru the lazy boy and his best friend Choji.

Sakura then was pulled out of her thoughts as she was greeted with the site of her school. Sakura outwardly sighed,"Only two more years of this shit hole. You can do it girl."

"Talking to yourself again, Sakura-chan?" a smooth voice came from her left. Sakura stopped walking and turned toward the voice location. There was nothing really there but trees and bushes. Sakura gaze then turned to the tree's branches and found a figure sitting on one of them.

"Hmm hey Sasori. Watcha doing in the tree? You not going to class?" she asked the figure in the tree.

The said teenager jumped down from the tree and revealed himself to the pinkette. His tossled redish-brown hair, his half-lidded light brown eyes and slight smirk gave him a sexy laziness about him. Sakura couldn't think of a word to really describe him since it usually changed when ever his attitude changed. Sakura glanced at his clothes and notice he was wearing his school uniform so at least she knows he was going to class just a matter of when.

"Yes I am actually. Just waiting for someone," Sasori answered her with a slightly annoyed face.

'Someone's patience is wearing thin," Sakura laughed to herself.

"I'm gonna head to class. See you around Sasori," Sakura said as she continue to walk toward the school building.

She notice Sasori jump back into the tree after he gave her a nod. She sighed to herself again missed talking to Sasori. They used to be close when they were younger. It made sense since they are next door neighbors. They used to play together and talked about anything and everything. It seem to change though after he went to high school. He was rarely home after school and she rarely saw him during the weekends. It was when she came to high school herself that she found out why they never really got to hang out. He was apart of the high school basketball team also known as the Red Clouds.

You would think that now they were going to the same school they would hang out more. Well not exactly. Sasori completely ignores her during school hours and only actually socializes with her when they are completely alone. Sakura always wondered why he changed but she never could get an answer. Sakura sighed as she broke out of her thoughts since she just enter her classroom and the teacher gave her a slight annoyed look mumbling about another Kakashi. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked to her seat. Her teacher carried on with the lecture and Sakura wonder why she came to school today again.

'Great now I sound like Shikamaru,' she thought annoyed. Her thoughts where cut off as a paper folded into a triangle fell on her desk. She looked at the paper and looked around to see who was the culprit. She found Ino, two seats to her right, grinning sheepishly towards her. Sakura figured it was her and decided to open it and read it.

Hey Forehead

Where were u?!

Sakura sighed to herself again and wrote back on the paper.

I over slept,pig

Sakura folded the paper back to it's original form. She looked up to see that Iruka-sensei was write something on the board. Sakura took that as her opening and threw the triangle like a throwing star towards Ino's desk. It landed perfectly on her desk. She felt like someone was watching her and she tried to find the source. She first looked towards the teacher but he was still going on about the lesson. She turned towards Ino again but the blond seem busy writing on the piece of paper. Looked infront of her and everyone was either listening to Iruka-sensei, trying not to sleep or just fell asleep.

She looked to her left and no one was really paying mention attention to her.

'Figures they have to sit behind me,' Sakura grumbled to herself.

She turn around and scanned the back rows. She finally found the culprit and was slightly shock to find out it was her crush, Uchiha Sasuke. Her gave her a cool smirk which caused her to blush a bit. She quickly turned around, cutting off the staring contest, when she heard a piece of paper land on her desk. She inwardly thanked Ino for the distraction. She grabbed the fold piece of paper and opened it.

Oooo.. Hey! Sasuke keeps looking at you *winkwink* You shud ask im out.^_^

Sakura's face turned beat red as she read the note. Like hell she would be able ask him out. She becomes another Hinata when she talks to him. A flustered and frustrated Sakura grabbed the paper and crumbled it into a ball. She waited until Iruka turned back toward the board and she chucked the paper ball towards Ino's unsuspecting head. Sakura snickered as she hit her mark. Ino looked towards Sakura and gave her a glare. Sakura returned the glare and sticked her tongue out. Finally the bell to signal that class is done rang much to Sakura's satisfaction.

She got up and walk towards Ino's desk and gave her a smile. Ino returned the smile and began to pack her things. When Ino was done they left the room and went toward their lockers.

Oooo.. Hey! Sasuke keeps looking at you *winkwink* You shud ask im out.^_^

Sakura's face turned beat red as she read the note. Like hell she would be able ask him out. She becomes another Hinata when she talks to him. A flustered and frustrated Sakura grabbed the paper and crumbled it into a ball. She waited until Iruka turned back toward the board and she chucked the paper ball towards Ino's unsuspecting head. Sakura snickered as she hit her mark. Ino looked towards Sakura and gave her a glare. Sakura returned the glare and sticked her tongue out. Finally the bell to signal that class is done rang much to Sakura's satisfaction.

She got up and walk towards Ino's desk and gave her a smile. Ino returned the smile and began to pack her things. When Ino was done they left the room and went toward their lockers.

"I'm telling you Forehead. I believe Sasuke has a thing for you," her best friend's voice cut in.

"Not this again Ino," Sakura groan as she dragged her hand over her face.

"Yes this again. I'm worried for you Sakura. Momma is worried for you," Ino said as she grabbed the shorter girl and held her to her chest.

"Momma?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes my child?" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's face and turned it toward herself.

"Forget it," Sakura sighed. 'I need to stop sighing so much.'

"Well I want the best for my child. I so appove of your choice," Ino continued on as she dragged Sakura along with her.

"It's just a crush."

"Nonsense its true love!"

"Hey if your my mom who's my father?" Sakura asked trying to ignore the last comment.

At that moment they reached their lockers and notice some of their friends were already there. Her other blond friend bounded towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan DADDY's here!" he yelled as he spun her around. He finally let her go and she tried to get over her dizzy spell. She looked at the other blond. His golden spiky hair pointed in every direction and his bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He was also giving a foxy grin. She then turned to her other blond friend. She held her platinum blond hair in a ponytail and swept some of it to the side over her eye. She had blue eyes also but her weren't as bright as Naruto's and they were lighter shade.

"When the hell did you too come up with this?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed.

"Father our daughter is rebeling!" Ino cried out ignoring Sakura's question.

"About what?"

"She doesn't want to ask the Uchiha boy out."

"WHAT! NO NO NO NOOO! SAKURA-CHAN DADDY DOES NOT APPROVE OF THAT TEME!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders. His outburst was so loud that it brought the attention of everyone who was in the hall. Sakura felt her ears heat up at the unwanted attention, so she did the next reasonable thing to do at times like these.

"Naruto shut it you BAKA!" she yelled at the blond while putting him in a chokehold.

"ACK-cough-SAK-gasp-CHOKING!" he gasped struggling to breath.

"I know," Sakura said with a sadistic smirk. She then felt a hand on a shoulder and she stopped her actions and looked towards the owner. It was none other than the Uchiha himself.

"I think your killing him," he said with a smirk.

Sakura quickly dropped the blond that was in her grasp. All she heard was a thud and a groan. Sakura's green orbs turned toward Sasuke and was mesmerize by his coal orbs.

"We'll be on our way to class now," Ino said with a grin as she dragged Naruto away. Naruto was balling and mumbling the 'mother has terrible taste' and 'not my daughter'.

Sakura stared at her supposably best friends retreating backs. She can't believe they actually left her with HIM. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and notice he was looking at her.

"S-so.." she stuttered.

"Let me walk you to class," he said as he grabbed her hand causing her face to turn beat red.

And so it begins....

* * *

Ah so there it is chapter two hoped you guys like. I think i know who I'm going to pair with Sakura. Idk it might change lol. So tell me what you think in a review. I don't own naruto. but i now own a itachi plushie and an awesome deidara action figure. Yay for christmas! Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
